Nothing Really
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: SasuNaru Sakura is on a mission to help Naruto and Sasuke out. Naruto finds out how Sasuke feels about him thanks to Sakura and tries to see how he affects the stoic ninja. And he dosn't need help.


A/N: -Does happy dance- Yeah, third story!

**Summary:** **Naruto finds out that Sasuke is in love with him thanks to the big mouth of one Sakura Haruno. Naruto, who loves Sasuke too, decides to see how much he affects the usually stoic ninja. SasuNaru**

**WARNING: Cussing, lemon, and boy love. Aw yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I always hate having to remind myself that I don't own Naruto or the characters but I always feel a little better knowing that I own this story!**

**Lyn:**** I kept my promise! Here is the one shot!**

**Sasuke:**** I love your one shot stories of me and my dobe.**

**Lyn:**** Yeah, I know. That's because you're always seme and have happy romantic endings! Except for the dramatic story...**

**Naruto:**** Don't remind us of that, we just came for the story and your company.**

**Lyn: ****Okay on with the story. I can see Sasuke getting horny already, can't keep him and Mr. Snuggle Muffins waiting. -wiggles eyebrows-**

**Naruto:**** Who is Mr. Snuggle Muffins?**

**Lyn:**** Why, Sasuke's umm... -cough- penis -cough- of course.**

**Sasuke: ****You named my dick...**

**Lyn:-Blank stare-**

**Naruto:**** I kind of like it. **

**Lyn:**** Okay...well...On with the story!**

**Sasuke:**** You named my dick?**

**Lyn:**** I said, on with the story!**

**Sasuke:**** But you named my dick and with an atrocious name no less.**

**Lyn:**** Damn it Sasuke! Shut up and enjoy the story!**

**Sasuke:**** Fine, but I expect answers later.**

**Lyn:**** On with the damn story already!**

* * *

**-Nothing Really-**

* * *

Naruto was yet again pacing around his room. He was waiting for Sakura to hurry up and come over here. She had promised him that she would treat him to ramen. All she had to do was go talk to Sasuke really quick then she would come over. She said that half an hour ago.

"Where is she?" Naruto had even skipped his usual five cups of ramen for lunch so they could talk for a while. They hadn't hung out in such a long time. He no longer had his crush on Sakura but they were great friends. Just like him and Sasuke. Though he and Sasuke had something no one else could ever have. Their friendship was something that no one else could ever accomplish, even though Naruto wished for more. He wanted their friendship to be so much more. He wanted Sasuke to love him the way he loved him.

Naruto stopped pacing around and let out a sad sigh. Maybe he should tell Sakura how he felt about Sasuke. The pink girl had long gotten over her crush on him. She was really good at love advice too. But she had a big mouth and he wasn't sure if she would spill to Sasuke. But he had to try right?

Meanwhile Sakura was at Sasuke's house standing in front of his door getting ready to knock. Sakura and Ino had talked about it and agreed that Sasuke and Naruto together would be such a cute couple. It was obvious to the girls that Naruto at least liked Sasuke a little more than a friend so they were sure it would be easy for Naruto to be okay with a relationship with Sasuke. But when it came to Sasuke you just couldn't tell if he liked Naruto more than a friend or if he just considered him a great friend. That's why Sakura was standing outside his door, hand held high waiting to knock on his door. She and Ino came up with a plan. It was overly simple, but it was better than watching the knuckleheads dance around each other.

"Come on Sakura, you can do this." She said to herself. "Naruto is probably getting impatient." With that in mind she knocked on the door. Not a second after she knocked did the door fly open revealing Sasuke.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her warily. He knew her crush was over but lately she and Ino seemed like they were up to something. He couldn't be sure if it had anything to do with him, but he was sure whatever they had in mind was NOT a good thing.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you. May I come in?" Normally Sasuke would say no but Sakura's face was serious. She wasn't just her to say hi, she meant business.

"Sure." He moved out of the way and she walked in with a firm pace. She walked into the living room and sat patiently on the couch. He found the atmosphere unnerving. If the pink girl was being this serious then she might be here to tell him about an important mission that just came up, but he had a feeling it wasn't that.

"If you want I could go get some tea." He said looking towards the kitchen, anything to avoid her serious gaze.

"Tea would be nice." She said simply watching him disappear into the kitchen. A few minutes later Sasuke came back and placed the tea on the table and sat down next to Sakura. She picked up the tea poured some into her cup and took a sip.

"So there was something you wanted to talk about?" He said calmly trying to hide his nervousness by taking calming sips of tea.

"Yes, I would like to know what you think...of Naruto." Sasuke almost spit out his tea. That was what was so important? What he thought of Naruto?

"Why?" He asked just as calmly. Truth of the matter was he was in love with the dobe. In fact he was absolutely obsessed with him. He made sure to hurt anyone who looked at him with special eyes. He wanted Naruto to be all his. Possessive? Yes, but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's protect what's theirs. But he could hold out till he knew how the blonde felt, though it was getting harder as his hormones were getting out of hand. He found himself staring at Naruto's ass more often.

"Well, you may try to deny it but I know you like Naruto, more than just a friend. But I want to know if you realize that because I may have news that might...upset you." She knew she was going out on a limb. I mean she might be wrong; he might have no feelings at all for Naruto. Also she could really be risking her life at the lie she came up with if Sasuke really was in love with Naruto. She knew how possessive he was.

"What's the upsetting news?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't going to admit his love unless he felt it was being threatened which he was 99.9 percent sure it wasn't.

"Naruto is thinking about moving to Suna to live with Gaara."

Obviously .1 percent counted for something nowadays.

To say Sasuke was furious would be an understatement. He's aura became dark and his chakra was flowing out of control, even his Sharingan was spinning fast. "What? He wouldn't. He won't. I won't let him." Sasuke had already known that Gaara liked Naruto but he didn't think the Panda-looking freak would do anything about it. "Gaara doesn't love Naruto like I do and never will." Sasuke said before he could stop himself.

Sakura eyes widened both in fear of the Uchiha's anger and in surprised excitement. She wasn't expecting such a confession… Okay, she was REALLY scared of Sasuke right now and wanted to run and hide but she had to keep the calmly act up a bit longer.

"Calm down Sasuke. He isn't going to Suna. I just wanted to see if you really loved Naruto. But you know you should probably go after him before he _is_ taken away." With that she calmly got off the couch and walked to the door a little faster than needed. "I have to meet a friend now. I suggest you think of what I said." With that she left a stunned Sasuke in the living room.

Once outside Sakura fell to her knees. _Damn I thought he was going to kill me!_ Though she was acting calm the whole time she thought she was going to die the second he opened the door. She got up and headed towards Naruto's apartment a little shaky and with a quick pace only glancing once back at the Uchiha's house. _Time for phase two._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the door. _She's right; someone could come and sweep Naruto off his feet at any time._

He walked into his room and lied on his bed. _I'll take a nap and think about it later after mine and Naruto's usual afternoon spar._

With that Sasuke fell asleep and dreamed of him and Naruto hand in hand…

…while behind them laid the dead corpse of Gaara with a shuriken in his chest. It was a pleasant dream.

* * *

Naruto stopped pacing around at the sound of his door being knocked on.

"Finally!" He said rushing over to the door and swung it open.

"Hello Naruto. Sorry I'm late." Sakura said smiling sweetly at Naruto.

"That's alright Sakura, let's go!" With that Naruto dragged Sakura towards the ramen bar.

"Naruto slow down! What's the rush?" She asked trying not to trip.

"Me and Sasuke's afternoon spar starts in like two hours!" He said rushing his pace again. Sakura smirked. _This will be easier than I thought._

On their arrival at the ramen bar Naruto only ordered three bowls of miso ramen while Sakura had one.

"Naruto, I have something I think you deserve to know." She said while slurping her ramen.

"Sure go ahead Sakura." Naruto said finishing his third bowl._ Damn he eats fast._

"I went and talked to Sasuke. Now you may not tell him I'm telling you this but I kind of got him to tell me something about you." She said looking Naruto straight in the eyes. She hoped that everything would go as smooth as it had with Sasuke.

"What would that be Sakura?" Naruto said lifting an eyebrow up. He didn't remember telling Sasuke something that he would care if Sakura found out about.

"Naruto, he told me that...he loves you." She said with a straight face to show she was serious. "Now don't even try to tell me that you don't like Sasuke back! I know you do! I'm even willing to help you!" Sakura started rambling on while Naruto just stared.

Finally Naruto interrupted her. "Thank you Sakura for telling me. I'm not denying it. I love Sasuke. But sorry I don't need your help. I've already got something in mind." Naruto said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked casually. Though there was a hint of doubt in her voice. Inner Sakura was screaming, _Naruto with a plan? This can't be good._

"Sorry Sakura but I have to go now. Don't want to be late for my afternoon spar." Naruto said getting up from the table. "Thanks again Sakura for the meal and the information." With that the blond got up to leave with a grin on his face while he wondered just how much he affected the dark-haired ninja. He couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the training ground to spar with the object of his affections. Little did he know what was in store for him when he got there, but Sasuke was not thinking of anything besides the way he could tell Naruto he loved him. This could take a while since most all the situations ended with him saying "Because I've had my eyes on your ass for a long time." Damn hormones. He loved Naruto but with his hormones he kept getting distracted by his ass! Damn _Naruto's tight, adorable, perky ass. Here I am trying to find the best way to confess my love and all my damn hormones will allow me to think of is shoving myself fast, deep, and– _Sasuke halted his thoughts there. Now was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

Naruto got to the training ground a few minutes after Sasuke. Once he saw the Uchiha he smirked. Oh this was going to be too much fun.

"Hey teme!" He yelled to the other boy happily. Sasuke started turning around when Naruto nearly tackled him off his feet with a…hug?

"Ready for our spar?" He asked innocently.

"Dobe get off me!" Sasuke yelled, trying to cover up his blush. He really didn't want Naruto to get off but he didn't want him to see the blush that spread across his face.

"Alright! Sheesh, you act like someone stuck something hard up your ass!" Naruto grinned more as he watched Sasuke choke on his own spit. _Oh the innuendoes of that sentence_, Naruto thought to himself evilly.

After his first step, Naruto and Sasuke got into fighting stances.

"You're going down Dobe." Sasuke stated.

"If I'm going down I'm pulling you down with me!" Naruto shot back. He made it seem like to him it was an innocent declaration all the while he knew what other meaning it could mean.

As they ran at each other every so often Naruto would rub Sasuke. It wasn't enough for it to actually seem like he did it on purpose but enough to seem a little intimate. Also for the rest of his plan Naruto made sure to get them dirty. Really dirty. Inside of Sasuke's head he was having problems. _Don't jump the idiot! He doesn't know what he's doing. He lacks the brain cells to know what he's doing! Calm down! Damn if this keeps up I won't be able to hold out. I'll confess or even... No! Not yet, I can hold!_

After their fight they were sweaty and sticky. Dirty you could say. _Really dirty, _Naruto thought with a smile before turning to the equally dirty Uchiha.

"Sasuke, can I come over and shower at your house?" Naruto asked. Even from this distance he swore he saw the other boy's eye twitch. "No. You have your own shower."

Sasuke tried to calm himself but it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it's just a shower! Also my shower is broken! PLEASE!" Naruto begged. Sasuke looked away but agreed anyway. If Naruto begged like that anymore Sasuke knew he was going to snap.

_Like allowing Naruto into my house and into my shower won't make me snap…_

* * *

Naruto kicked off his shoes as he followed the young Uchiha into his home.

People assumed that Sasuke, being the ever rich Uchiha that he is, would live in his mansion that could hold hundreds of guests and would impress even the snobbiest of rich people. Those people would be wrong. Sasuke instead had his own place; a place that Naruto frequently visited and while obviously much nicer and larger than Naruto's sad excuse for an apartment, it wasn't what anyone would expect an heir of the Uchiha clan to live in. It had just a small little kitchen that opened up right into his living space. There was a small hall between the kitchen and living room and it led to three doors: one to a bathroom, one to a closet, and one to Sasuke's room. The Uchiha himself had a nice enough room that fit a king-sized bed, a walk-in closet, and his own personal bathroom. Many people asked why he didn't live in his mansion. Sasuke never gave an answer.

It didn't take a genius to understand why Sasuke didn't live in his mansion, but considering how most of the villagers didn't seem to understand it, it apparently needed at least someone who understood the Uchiha. So Naruto wasn't a genius, but he did understand Sasuke. He never asked why the Uchiha didn't live in his mansion because he knew. He knew that as brave and as powerful a person that Sasuke was, he'd never be able to live their again.

He had asked however why Sasuke didn't get a bigger place because he could definitely afford one. He'd been told to mind his own business, but later got the Uchiha to admit that he'd get a bigger place when he had a reason to do so. Naruto didn't know what kind of reason Sasuke was waiting for.

He did know that Sasuke's hall bathroom shower somehow broke the other day. The repairs couldn't figure out what was wrong and said they would look again in a few days. Which meant the only other bathroom was the one in Sasuke's bedroom. Perfect. Now he didn't need an excuse to use that one.

Sasuke handed Naruto a towel, grabbed a book, and quietly started to read it at the edge of his bed.

"Hurry up Dobe."

"Don't call me that Teme!" Naruto yelled but turned and walked into the bathroom. He purposely left the door a little bit open.

As much as Sasuke tried he couldn't stop himself from peeking in through the crack of the door. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes on his back and smirked. He turned the shower on and slowly took off his shirt. He waited a bit to let Sasuke get his fill of his tanned and toned back. Then he slowly undid his pants and let them drop to the floor carelessly. All the while Sasuke was trying to look away but Naruto kept stripping as if he was putting on a show! Naruto tugged at the rim of his boxers and slowly tugged them down. He bent over picking up his discarded clothes giving Sasuke a perfect view of his ass. A few seconds later he heard a soft thud. He moved towards the door and poked his head out to see Sasuke on the floor with a nosebleed. He quickly went back in and stepped into the shower extremely pleased with these results.

_So at least I know he really wants me._ Naruto blushed at his own thoughts. _But I want love not just lust. The only way to know for sure is if Sasuke says those three important words._ (A/N: The three words are NOT 'Bend over please.')

Naruto quickly washed himself and got out of the shower. He tied the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom where he spotted Sasuke still 'reading' his book on the edge of his bed. It would have been more convincing if the book wasn't upside down.

"Sasuke, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Naruto asked sweetly. Sasuke looked up from 'reading' his book to snap at Naruto, but his mind halted the action by producing the image of Naruto in HIS clothes with THE Uchiha symbol on him. The image was making his possessive side VERY happy. Also with Naruto fidgeting with his towel making it lift up and show off a little of his thigh he could feel something being lifted from his mind. What's that? Why it's his last bit of self-control, and before you can even say 'Just jump him already stupid!' Sasuke was on Naruto like a bunny in heat!

Sasuke first attacked Naruto's lips. Naruto tried to kiss back but Sasuke's kiss was fierce and rough so he was having a hard time especially since he was shoved ruthlessly into the wall. "Sasuke wait. Stop. Please." Naruto got out with some difficulties.

"No. I can't wait Naruto. I can't stop. Naruto I wanted to find a special way to say this to you but after all the events of the day I haven't had the time to think of a good way to say this so I'm going to just say it. I love you Naruto, with all my heart. And I have for as long as I can remember."

Without saying anything Naruto launched himself at Sasuke causing them to tumble forward, backwards if you're looking at it through Sasuke's point of view, to the bed. With a soft thump Naruto laid on Sasuke with nothing but a towel on; a fact Sasuke quickly realized and quickly got rid of and then flipped them over so he was on top. He probed Naruto's bottom lip with his tongue, which Naruto instantly invited in. Sasuke tasted all he could of Naruto while Naruto grab the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke detached himself from Naruto to get rid of his pants, boxers, and shirt and attached himself to Naruto's neck to mark Naruto. His Naruto. He sucked and nibbled at a sensitive part of Naruto's neck then bit hard enough to leave teeth marks. Naruto whimpered but it changed into a moan as Sasuke soothed the spot with his tongue. Naruto not wanting to totally submit yet grabbed Sasuke's crotch and slowly started to pump it while moving his other hand to massage Sasuke's balls.

"Na-Naruto." Sasuke moaned out. The sound caused Naruto to stop and grin smugly which earned a weak glare from the boy above him. He made up for it by pushing Sasuke onto the bed and moved between his legs.

"Why Sasuke, I see you have a problem here." To prove his point, Naruto ran his hand up the hardened shaft earning a soft moan from Sasuke. "But don't worry; I can help you with this kind of problem." With that Naruto engulfed Sasuke's entire length in his mouth and sucked fiercely on it. Sasuke bucked causing Naruto to back up so as not to be choked to death. Naruto allowed a hand to go and rub Sasuke's balls once more. After a few more sucks Naruto felt Sasuke tense.

A barely audible version of Naruto's names slipped past the other boy's lips as he came in Naruto's mouth, said person swallowing it all. Naruto crawled back up to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Better?"

"Much," was the reply followed by Sasuke flipping them back into their earlier positions. "It's only right for me to return the favor." Sasuke said smirking. He lowered himself and kissed the tip of Naruto's erection causing him to buck up. Sasuke held down Naruto's hips to make sure he wouldn't try and choke him. He gentle sucked on the tip and occasional slid his tongue across the slit.

"Sasuke please more!" Hearing Naruto moan and beg caused Sasuke's limp member to once again come back to life. He engulfed all of Naruto and sucked hard. A few sucks late and Naruto came inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke happily drank it all up then looked at Naruto.

"Oh well would you look at that, now I've got another problem." He said in a husky voice that made Naruto's member to twitch even after the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. Sasuke kissed his way back up Naruto and kissed him passionately on the lips. He moved said lips to Naruto's ear and whispered, "I want to be inside you. I want to make you mine. I want to complete you. Can I?" He looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked back into his and saw love and compassion. Yes, he was positive that this was true love.

"Yes." Naruto said simply before Sasuke claimed his lips to hide the gentle smile taking place on his face. The smile slowly turned into a predatory grin as he reached his hand out an opened a drawer all the while keeping Naruto busy with his mouth. Once he felt the bottle he took it out. He poured the lube on three fingers then moved them to Naruto's entrance.

"This is going to hurt but please bear with it and try to relax." He whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded and grabbed on to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke slowly inserted one finger. Naruto only wiggled a little at the strange feeling of the invading finger. Feeling like he was alright with the fist finger Sasuke added a second one. Naruto slightly winced at the added digit but got used to it. Sasuke started a scissoring motion then quickly inserted a third finger. Naruto whimpered in pain at the third. Seeing his lovers discomfort he searched inside of him until he bumped into a bundle of nerves that had Naruto moaning.

"Do that again." Naruto moaned moving with the fingers. Sasuke smirked and instead removed his fingers causing Naruto to growl. He slathered some lube onto his throbbing arousal before he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and looked up to gain permission. Naruto nodded and clenched a little tighter onto Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke slowly entered Naruto trying hard to slow himself but damn it felt good! Naruto was so tight and hot. Once he was in all the way he slowly started to thrust. He angled himself a little and quickly found the bundle of nerves that drove Naruto wild.

"Sasuke. Harder." Naruto begged thrusting hips into Sasuke causing him to go further in. Sasuke let go the last of his restraint and began pounding into Naruto as fast and hard as he could.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he reached his climax. Hearing Naruto scream out his name and seeing him climax all over their stomachs, while his walls clamped down on his harden sent him over the edge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rasped out as he filled Naruto with his seed claiming him as his. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto putting his arms around his waist pulling him closer to his chest. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's neck and sighed in content.

"Love you, Sasuke." Naruto said tiredly.

"Love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the forehead. After a few seconds Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto, you were acting different today like you were flirting with me or something. Was that really what you were doing?" Sasuke asked looking down at Naruto.

"Flirt? No I wasn't trying to flirt with you." Naruto said calmly.

"Then dammit Naruto, what were you doing? You were driving me crazy! I thought I was going to jump you in the woods. What were you trying to do?" Sasuke asked as sleep began to tug at his eyes.

Naruto smirked into Sasuke's neck before replying before sleep over took him. "Besides seeing how horny I could get you–" Sasuke glared down at Naruto as he finished.

"–nothing really..."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like the ending but oh well. I updated it. RxR please. Oh and I took out most of the unimportant A/N (For thepragmatist THANK YOU) **

**Lyn:**** I took out some of my author's notes even though I love the one where I explained that I was the one who broke Sasuke's shower…and stole a doughnut from his refrigerator.**

**Naruto: I thought you didn't like doughnuts?**

**Lyn: I don't; that's what made the note twice as funny to me. I think I'd originally stolen it just so Sasuke would open his refrigerator and be heartbreakingly disappointed that he was doughnut-less.**

**Sasuke: Heartbreakingly disappointed over a doughnut?**

**Lyn: I saw you sneak out to get more doughnuts the minute you realized it was gone. Don't even try to deny your fat-kid side Sasuke because it's pretty freaking huge.**

**Naruto: Sasuke has a fat kid side…**

**Lyn: Yes, as do I. Just embrace it Sasuke. **_**Embrace it.**_

**Sasuke: I hate you. And speaking of hating you… why the fuck did you name my dick Mr. Snuggle Muffins.**

**Lyn:**** Shit. I was hoping you'd forget.**

**Sasuke:**** Well I didn't so explain.**

**Lyn:**** I don't know! I was bored, thought I'd name it, and Mr. Snuggle Muffins was the first thing that came to my mind SO SUE ME!**

**Naruto:**** Yeah, now I think I really like it.**

**Lyn:**** -Gets perverted glint in eyes-**

**Naruto:**** Oh no, I know that look and I don't like it. It's the look that promises weeks before I can sit down.**

**Sasuke:**** I love that look. So tell us your perverted thoughts Lyn.**

**Lyn:**** How about I make another one-shot about Mr. Snuggle Muffins?**

**Sasuke:**** Will there be a lemon?**

**Lyn:**** OFCOURSE!**

**Sasuke:**** Then sure.**

**Naruto:**** What will it be about?**

**Lyn:**** You'll have to wait for me to write it.**

**Naruto:**** Well then, hope you liked the story!**

**Sasuke:**** Ja.**

**-Owari-**


End file.
